<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Family Don't End in Blood by typewrittencurlie</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24166558">Family Don't End in Blood</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/typewrittencurlie/pseuds/typewrittencurlie'>typewrittencurlie</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Patchwork Hearts [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Supernatural</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Teenagers, Alternate Universe- No Supernatural, Asexual Castiel (Supernatural), Asexual Dean Winchester, Bobby Singer Deals With Idjits, Bobby Singer is Dean and Sam Winchester's Parent, Castiel and Dean Winchester Falling in Love, Castiel and Dean Winchester Have a Profound Bond, Castiel and Dean Winchester Need to Use Their Words, Castiel is a Novak (Supernatural), Castiel/Dean Winchester First Kiss, Dean Winchester-centric, Eventual Happy Ending, Everyone Is Gay, Human Castiel (Supernatural), Human Michael (Supernatural), Hurt/Comfort, I'm Sorry, Idiots in Love, John Winchester Being an Asshole, M/M, Michael is Castiel's Parent (Supernatural), Mutual Pining, My First Work in This Fandom, Not Beta Read, Parental Bobby Singer, Past Benny Lafitte/Dean Winchester, Past Child Abuse, Past Sexual Abuse, Protective Dean Winchester, Punk Castiel (Supernatural), Recovery, Sam Winchester Ships Castiel/Dean Winchester, True Love, Young Dean Winchester, Young Sam Winchester</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 21:28:58</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>10,138</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24166558</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/typewrittencurlie/pseuds/typewrittencurlie</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean Winchester had been on the run for two weeks, trying to get his little brother away from their abusive father, when he meets another teen, Castiel Novak, who gives him and Sammy food, and helps them to finally find home, and a real family.</p><p>In the dark South Dakota night, the two teens find someone to hold onto, and maybe they can find more than that...</p><p>AU, mentions of past abuse. Castiel is 16, Dean is 15, and Sam is 11.</p><p>Check out the next work, To Share the Pain. (Out now!)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Castiel &amp; Dean Winchester, Castiel/Dean Winchester</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Patchwork Hearts [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1754917</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>101</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Castiel Novak noticed the older one first. He had a haunted, <em>hunted</em> look in his vibrant green eyes that was an echo in his mind back to the time when Cas was on the streets three years ago, scrounging for food. He'd been just thirteen, and already a runaway. Castiel caught a glimpse of a smaller boy waiting on the bench just inside the door of the Gas N Sip, and the way the other teen kept shooting glances toward him as he walked through the store. The other teen brought up to the counter, that Castiel was working the last Saturday in May, a jar of peanut butter and a small loaf of bread.</p><p>It clicked in Cas' mind. These two were on the run.</p><p>"Listen, I don't even know your name, but I want to help you. You don't need to run anymore." Cas pushed up his sleeves, to show him his nearly identical scars, partially obscured by heavy tattoos. The teens' burns had the same cause, someone putting out a lit cigarette on their skin. "It's alright. I won't let him hurt you."</p><p>"Sammy hasn't been sleeping well on the buses. And we just ate the last of our food this afternoon..." The other boy looked at his little brother, who showed none of Dean's obvious trauma, then back to the young clerk, his eyes begging to be rescued. "I'm Dean."</p><p>Castiel's heart broke at the desperation in Dean's green eyes, and he couldn't stop himself from calling Bobby, the man who had pulled him out of the same situation two years ago, adopting him as his son. </p><p>"Cas? What's up?" Bobby's gruff voice had a touch of concern in it, because Castiel never made calls just to chat. </p><p>"I met a guy who was just getting to where I was when Jody found me... And his kid brother. We can't just let them... Please Bobby, can they stay with us?" Castiel absentmindedly played with the piercing in his lip, wiggling it with his tounge as Bobby thought it over. Of course, Bobby Singer was a huge burnt marshmallow, essentially. He acted all tough, sure, but on the inside, he was soft as a kitten. Bobby muttered that he was probably going to regret this, but the boys could have the two spare rooms. "Thanks, Bobby. Give Jody a call, I think we need to keep things by the book. I don't want whomever they're running from to sneak by on a technicality."</p><p>"Two steps ahead of you, kid, I'll see you in thirty."</p><p>"Thanks." Castiel shut his phone, and looked up at the two brothers. "I've got a few PB&amp;J's in my bag. You guys need them more than I do. I'm Castiel, you can call me Cas."</p><p>Dean waved his little brother over, the small kid gripping their two ragged backpacks tightly. "Hey, Sammy, it looks like we might be able to sleep in a bed tonight. And Cas is going to give us a few PB&amp;J's." Castiel watched Dean's shoulders finally lose a bit of their tension, as Sammy squeaked out a thank you.</p>
<hr/><p>Dean sat in the break room, picking at the sandwich Cas had given him, and trying not to stare at the beautiful stranger. He was by far the last person he would have thought to just pal around with Sammy, and smile at him, at <em>Dean</em> like he was worth something. Almost every guy in Lawrence would glare at him, not simply stopping at that. The only person who didn't was Benny, but then again, Benny had been as close to a significant other as he'd ever had.</p><p>Benny Lafitte had been his best friend, and the one to make him realize that he wasn't exactly straight. But after he figured  out the things that were going on in Dean's house, Benny gave him up, shoved his entire life savings into Dean's hands, and told him to leave, to get as far away from this place as he could and take Sam too, and gave him the last kiss he ever would.</p><p>Dean glanced out the window again, into the dark night in South Dakota, and watched for the telltale headlights of John Winchester's truck. He couldn't shake off the paranoia of his and Sam's dad finding them, and dragging Dean back to the Room, for his well deserved punishment. He'd probably make Sammy watch as he... Dean flinched away from the memories of his father's hands, the horrors of what he he'd done to him.</p><p>He saw Cas look up, worried, from the intense debate about which Avenger could actually pick up Thor's hammer with Sam. "I won't let him hurt you, Dean. I promise, I'll find a way to make the pain stop." Cas placed his hand next to Dean's, offering support without going too far, and Dean blinked to clear his eyes, his throat constricting, as he thought that maybe he didn't have to run anymore.</p><p>That he could be safe.</p>
<hr/><p>Castiel placed his pinkie over Dean's, carefully looking away, as he gave an almost silent sob. Dean twisted his hand to hold Castiel's like it was a life vest in a storm. He remembered distinctly what it was like to find a safe haven, and how crippling the relief was to know that there was a warm soft bed waiting for you. And also the fear that you would mess this up too.</p><p>Dean snatched his hands away, hunching in on himself as a pair of headlights illuminated the parking lot outside, and Sam grew quiet, going over to his older brother and reassuring him. Castiel made sure it was the sheriff, Jody Mills, before he unlocked the door. Knowing that Dean was not going to talk, in all probability, he pulled her aside to explain the situation. "Their names are Sam and Dean Winchester, Sam is eleven, I don't know about Dean. He looks like he's fifteen, but I'm not sure. But Dean's been horrifically abused, maybe even worse than I was."</p><p>Out of the corner of his eye, Cas saw Sammy trying to get Dean to say any thing, rather than just panic. God, if Sammy couldn't get any response, how could Castiel convince the sheriff that he could be saved?</p><p>Jody looked over at the two brothers, where Sam was holding Dean in his skinny arms, as Dean tried to keep his wracking sobs silent. "Christ, he's been through hell, that's for sure. Bobby told me to let you know he brought all of your old things out of storage, and made up the two spare rooms for them. Lucky Bobby has a big enough house."</p><p>"I know, Bobby is the best. Not just for how he took me in, but how he's helping out Sam and Dean, too." Cas wrapped his wiry arms around himself as he and Jody cautiously approached Dean, and he gently told him, "Dean, this is Jody. She's the sheriff here, and she's going to take you back to my house. Whenever you're ready, you're gonna have to tell her what he did to you."</p><p>"Okay, Cas. Dean, we're gonna be okay... Come on, I'm getting sleepy." Sam yawned to prove his point, and Dean looked up from the floor, his eyes full of tormented ghosts.</p><p>Castiel smiled at him reassuringly, patting his shoulder as Dean nodded. "I'm going to be right behind you on my motorcycle, you'll be safe, Dean." It gave him a small measure of comfort, knowing that Dean trusted him a little, even if it was just that he knew he wouldn't try to hurt him. It was a start.</p><p>The older teen followed the sheriff's cruiser, riding close enough to keep a careful eye on Dean in the backseat, but his eyes had never been the best. Bobby's salvage yard wasn't all that far from his work, and once he did his habitual check for anyone loitering around, he went inside. The sweep of the grounds was a reflex from when he and Bobby had to keep an eye out for his bastard of a father, who would sneak around trying to find evidence he could fight the custody case with. Chuck Novak had tried and failed to take him from the first place that had felt like home, aside from the six months he'd lived in a crappy motel room in Montana with his older brother Michael.</p><p>Dean was sitting at Bobby's kitchen table, when Cas finally came in, and the older teen knew he would try to make it so that Dean and Sam could find a home here too, a place where they could be themselves, without fear of repercussions, where they wouldn't be abused, or enslaved. A place where they could have a life a million times better than the one that they had left behind.</p><p>Cas took a seat at the table across from Dean, and pulled his sketch pad out of his messenger bag, idly drawing a peaceful scene with a few fat bumblebees buzzing around.  Castiel liked bees, because they only stung you  if you tried to kill them. Wasps and hornets were the bad things. "Dean, you're safe here. Bobby would never hurt you, he's the closest thing to a loving Dad I've had, aside from Mike, my big brother, but he's been in jail for the past ten years."</p><p>"My dad... He doesn't love me or Sammy." Dean stared at the small field taking shape on Cas' paper, it seemed to soothe the teen, the peacefulness of it, and he began to talk about the things Jody needed to know for the report, of his own accord. Castiel saw her and Bobby leaning in the doorway, as he fished his pencil sharpener out of his bag.</p><p>"My dad, he... He'd found out that I had a boyfriend, and that I'm into guys too... And - and he just, I dunno, at first he was pissed, and kept trying to beat the gayness out of me. Then, when he realized he couldn't he started to - to <em>touch </em>me. Sexually. He said that I needed to learn how bad it hurt... He made me have sex with him. Sammy saw, once, Dad bending me over the couch, and I decided not to ever let this happen to him. That I would protect him.</p><p>"Benny, my... I guess we were dating, he knew something was up. I never said anything, but he just handed me five hundred dollars one day and told me to get me and Sam as far away as that would get us. We hopped on the first bus that night, after I slipped a few Benadryl into Dad's beer. Sam told me he was only pretending to like girls on the bus."</p><p>"Dean, I promise you that we will do everything we can to get him into jail," Jody said, as she gently placed her hand on Dean's shoulder. "But we need to get evidence. We need to do a rape kit."</p><p>Dean's eyes filled with shame as he thought of what people would say, whether they would applaud him for his courage, or accuse him of seducing John, and wanting it.</p><p>Bobby sighed, and stepped forward, placing a hand over Jody's, and adding, "You don't have to tell anyone about this, Dean, if you don't want to. It's not their business. I just want you and Sam to have a fresh start, and me to be the Dad you shoulda got when you were born."</p><p>"Promise?" Dean looked up at him, eyes full of conflicted hope.</p><p>Bobby chuckled, ruffling up Dean's hair. "Course I do, ya idjit."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Sammy and Cas waited in the hallway of the hospital the next day, Cas trying to simplify things to Dean's little brother, about what was going on in the room. Of course it didn't make it any easier, trying to explain that the docs and Jody taking pictures of Dean's business wasn't like what their dad had done. "Sammy, they're helping him, making sure that nothing is permanently damaged inside Dean."</p><p>"Dad hurt Dean a lot, I-I remember the times Dean tried to tell me he was okay, even though he was hurting so bad he couldn't sit down." Sam had a small tear on his face, as he tried not to show how scared he'd been. Cas put his arm around Sam's small shoulders, comforting him as best as he could. "I don't want to go back to Dad. He was doing this to him because Dean had a Benny. He'd do it to me too, if he knew."</p><p>"Sam, Dean's strong. He can pull through this, just wait and see. And sheriff Jody is going to make sure your dad gets put in jail for what he's done." Castiel wished he could take away the pain, make it better for the both of the brothers, but he knew from his own recovery that it's not something that he could fix.  Chuck Novak, the dead bastard, had sold him to anyone who could pay, so he could buy more beer, yet still not have a job.</p><p>Sam sniffled, as the doctor came out of the room, followed by Dean, who was tugging on his flannel shirt self-consciously. The doctor patted Dean's shoulder, and took the chart off to the office, leaving Dean to give them the news.</p><p>Sam ran up to his older brother, throwing his arms around his waist, and hiding in his shirt. "I'm sorry for what Dad did to you. I hope that jerk rots." Sam tried to hug away Dean's problem, but this wasn't something anyone but Dean could fix. Dean patted Sam's head, telling him he was okay.</p><p>"There was a lot of scarring. And they are going to do an STD test too." Dean looked at Cas, as he pulled up the corner of his mouth and nodded.</p><p>"I was lucky my dad made sure that they used condoms when he sold my body." Cas shrugged, knowing that he was past the things those men had done to his twelve year old self. It had been a long, hard journey, but he was in a better place now, and Chuck was killed messily in a dispute with a loan shark six months ago, he was made an example of what happened when you didn't pay back the mob. He would never be able to make him do those things ever again. "I know what you went through Dean, trust me, you learn to love yourself again, eventually."</p><p>"Thanks, Cas. I think I just want to go home now. I feel..." Dean's jaw worked, trying to figure out words for the emotions.</p><p>"Trust me, I know." Castiel tugged his sleeves lower, and let Jody know they were going back to Bobby's, so she could call his guardian if she needed to get in touch with them. Jody raised her hand in a defeated little wave, adding that she was going to file charges within the week.</p><p><em>Good,</em> Castiel thought viscously, <em>I hope John gets a taste of his own medicine in prison.</em></p><p>He deserved it.</p>
<hr/><p>Dean was having another nightmare. He knew because John had been arrested last week. So, obviously, he couldn't be back in his house, with the faded paint, and the empty beer cans on the floor. He didn't know what he was doing, standing outside the door to the Room, but then he <em>heard</em> it. Sammy's soft cries of pain, and John's sick language. He knew what was going on...</p><p>Dean woke up covered in cold sweat, and clutched at his chest, trying to control the blind panic. Sam was never going to go through the same things that he had, he vowed that when his little brother innocently came out of the closet on the bus out of Kansas. Still, hearing that, knowing that that had been a possible future for his kind, gentle little brother, had he not had Benny...</p><p>Tears began to flow from Dean's eyes, as he remembered. He buried his face in his pillow, trying to muffle the sounds of his harsh breathing, and cried for what he'd lost. He never would be able to say he was a virgin, to his future husband or wife, if they valued that. He hoped he'd been immensely lucky and John never had any STDs or anything else that could be passed on to Dean, because he distinctly remembered that his dad preferred to do it bare.</p><p>Dean flinched violently, when he felt someone put their hand on his back, and he scrambled backwards, looking up in the semi-darkness of his room, and saw Castiel with his hands raised non threateningly, and his carefully neutral expression. "You're safe, Dean. I promise, you and Sam are safe. John is going to get put in jail."</p><p>His eyes betrayed him, though. Dean saw the pain in his eyes, pain that came from the same scars on his soul. "S-Sorry... N-Nightmare..." He tried to shove away the nightmare, and scooted over on the bed so Cas could sit down. </p><p>Castiel gently rubbed up and down his back as he cried, and as his friend whispered soft reassurances and words of comfort, slowly Dean calmed. Cas petted his hair, once he was calm, his nails scratching at his scalp soothingly. Dean leaned into the contact, humming in his feeling like there was a balloon filling up in his chest, and butterflies in his stomach. A tear, not one left over from before, but a new one, rolled down his cheek, as he realized Cas was just trying to get him calm.</p><p>But he didn't pull away, craving the gentle physical touch, something that he'd never known before. Benny preferred to joke, pal around, and then when he gave him that little smile, he'd swoop in for a kiss. He was happy with Benny, but with Cas, he knew this might not be the same. It wasn't something that he strictly wants, it's something that he <em>needs,</em> deep in his soul.</p><p>"Sorry..." Dean whispered again, not apologising for the crying this time, but for turning Castiel's life upside down. He could see the light reflecting off of Cas' Pride bracelet, and wondered in the dim shadows of his mind if there was someone who was waiting for him. If someone in this town had a hold on Cas' heart.</p><p>"I had a nightmare too. Not as bad as yours, but it still woke me up. Don't be sorry, Dean. I want to make sure you're okay." Cas smiled, the glow from Dean's alarm clock glinting on his lip ring and large gauges. Despite all of the liberties Cas had taken in changing his appearance - the tattoos, piercings, and that one random white streak in his hair - Dean found him to be beautiful. "Do you want me to stay? You can be under the blankets, and I'll lay on top?"</p><p>Cas really didn't mind? Dean nodded, hoping that he truly meant it. Castiel pulled the covers over Dean, and borrowed his spare pillow, so he had something to lay his tousled head on, and Dean relished the fact that his pillow would smell like him tomorrow. In a corner of his brain there was a niggling question of whether or not Cas' hair was as soft as it looked. He squirmed his arm out from under the blankets, offering him his hand, trying to give Cas the same feeling of comfort and security that Dean was feeling right now. "Thanks, I need this."</p>
<hr/><p>"It's as much for me as it is for you, Dean. I hate being so alone. Especially at night." Castiel gently brushed  his thumb along Dean's knuckles, feeling the soft skin, barely marred by scarring. Cas' own knuckles had such thick scar tissue over them, from fighting for his life on the streets, and scrounging for scraps. You could barely find a place on them that wasn't full of old wounds.</p><p>Cas closed his eyes, breathing Dean's air from how close they had to be on the slightly cramped bed. Cas didn't really have a specific faith that he believed in, he knew that there was something good influencing the universe, and that there was something behind it. But while he believed that this God had been preached about by a man named Jesus Christ, he wasn't a strict Christian. But whomever created the universe, that night he asked them to make sure Dean would be able to heal from this.</p><p>The first thing that needed to happen was getting John Winchester behind bars, hopefully permanently. Cas knew that Dean needed a rock to lean on through this, and he made sure, deep inside himself, that he was never going to pressure him into something he didn't want. He had promised Bobby, no matter how he felt, Dean's needs came first, and he would never exploit him to ease his own loneliness.</p><p>He would never hurt Dean, never willingly, and once he'd gone and let those emerald eyes burn into his heart, he was doomed. When Castiel opened up about the things in his past, there was no going back for him. He would balance on the edge of a knife, waiting for the inevitable disgust, and when it came, he would throw up even more barriers between the world and his broken, mangled, but amazingly still working heart.</p><p>A heart that had seen the darkest sides of human nature, and traveled through the deepest hells, and somehow still believed in true love, and soulmates. He wasn't sure if Dean was the same way, but he did know that if he showed his carefully mended heart, more fragile than a baby bird, to him he might never be able to put up the walls again.</p><p>He was sure that he was falling for Dean, despite the fact that he was so unrecognizably mangled from the Castiel who was eleven and trying to make sense of the world... He was broken, but in loving Dean, maybe he could learn to love himself a little more. </p><p>Only time would tell.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>To all returning readers, I made an edit to chapter two, just a single sentence, "He hoped he'd been immensely lucky and John never had any STDs..." instead of the previous one. I realized when I was rereading my draft, that the plotline needed that phrase, because....</p>
<p>I'm sorry, Dean.</p>
<p>Don't forget, there will be a happy ending.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Dean woke to find Castiel still in his bed, his hair adorably mussed, and his clear blue eyes looking at him with a sleepy warmth. The younger teen felt happiness bloom in his chest as he looked back into his friend's eyes, unspoken words of comfort passing between the two, as they knew that neither had a nightmare from the moment Cas came in. It was the simple reassurance of the warm body next to each teen, and knowing that the other person wouldn't let them be hurt.</p>
<p>Dean vowed, deep inside himself, as he watched Castiel's face slowly spread into a heart-wrenching smile, that he would be the best he could be, for Cas. He was well aware that Castiel might never feel the same way, but even if he was permanently in the friend zone, he would be there for him.</p>
<p>"You've got the appointment today with Doctor Robbins, remember. He was supposed to have the test results for you." Cas smiled sadly, as Dean worked his jaw, trying to get the words out, trying to say how much he feared the results. Castiel sighed, and nodded, knowing already what he was going through.</p>
<p>"Dean, whatever happens, it won't change anything. I'll still be here, and Bobby would never let anything happen to you." Cas climbed out of the bed, and tugged lightly at Dean's hand. <em>It'll be okay,</em> his eyes said, <em>trust me.</em></p>
<p>"Alright. Let's go."</p>
<hr/>
<p>Dean sat on the hospital bed, and fussed with his tee, fixing the hem, while he and Bobby waited, anxious, for the doc to come in. Bobby flipped through the old issues of magazines that sat on the nearby counter, shooting glances at one of the boys that he had recently started on the adoption processes for.</p>
<p>"Dean, whatever it is, we'll deal with it. Relax, kid, you're makin' <em>me</em> tense." Bobby smiled ironically, knowing he'd be wound up even if Dean was calm. Nobody gets to mess with his kids, especially not their sperm donor parents.</p>
<p>"Sorry... Just having a rough time with the impending doom hanging over my head and all." Well, it was a good sign that Dean's humor was kicking in. Maybe he'll pull through, after all.</p>
<p>"Dean, nobody's business what you've been through, 'cept yours and whatever person you shack up with." Bobby turned another page, looking up when the door opened. "Hey, doc. Good news?"</p>
<hr/>
<p>Dean tried to control his heart, as the doctor nervously adjusted his glasses, and shook his head sadly. He had something from John. Dammit. Fuck. The shaky ground beneath Dean's feet dropped out from beneath him, and he was drowning in an ocean of black. </p>
<p>He was never going to be able to be with anyone ever again. He'll...</p>
<p>"It's Hep C, but, luckily there's a treatment, and it has a 90% cure rate after eight weeks." Dean felt the air rush into his lungs, and his eyes prickling with tears after he heard the word <em>cure.</em> He had hope, then, even if he had to take horsepills for two months, he might be able to have a significant other.</p>
<p>"When can I start? Please, I don't want to live with a reminder of <em>him.</em>"  Dean looked up at the blurry image of Doctor Robbins, and blinked to clear the water from his eyes. <em>God, please</em>, Dean thought, <em>Please let it work.</em></p>
<hr/>
<p>Castiel looked up from his and Sam's epic Monopoly war, just as Dean walked in the door, clutching a pharmacy bag, and looking positively green. He was sick.</p>
<p>And John Winchester will rot in hell for this.</p>
<p>"Dean..." Castiel stood, gently pulling him into his arms, and simply holding his friend. "You're still the same to me. This changes nothing," Cas murmured, breathing shakily, as he felt a tear splash on the small bit of skin above his collar. God, his Dean.</p>
<p>"Thanks, Cas. Just having a bad day. It's Hep C." Dean's arms wound around his waist, and they comforted each other for a long moment, drinking in the acceptance.</p>
<p>"Hey, how about if I show you how to fix cars tomorrow?" Castiel asked as he reluctantly pulled away, patting Dean's shoulder awkwardly as Bobby walked in.  "Sammy, you in?"</p>
<p>"Sure, but I can't drive..."</p>
<p>Cas laughed along with Dean as Sam looked confused.</p>
<p>Cas could tell, even if it was simply something to occupy the summer, it wouldn't be a bad thing. Dean needed a distraction from the diagnosis.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Castiel could feel them, feel hands on his body as he tried to sleep. He just wanted this to stop, like it had the night before, when he slept in Dean's bed... </p><p>He made a decision then, that if Dean allowed him, he might crawl into bed with his friend, just when the flashbacks got bad. Because right now, Cas felt like throwing up. He swallowed against the bile rising in his throat, and crept out of bed to walk down the hall to Dean, making a quick detour to get a drink of water from the bathroom sink. It was always on stormy nights like these, when the thunder would remind him of slamming car doors, and the flashes of lightning were the flash of disposable cameras.</p><p>Cas tapped on the wooden door, softly calling, "Dean?" But he heard a quiet creaking noise, like he was tossing and turning just as Castiel had been a few minutes ago.</p><p>"Cas. Please, come in." Dean's voice was almost inaudible, but Cas managed to catch his name, so he turned the knob, creeping inside. Dean was on his side, facing the door, his big green eyes pleading with him to keep away the memories.</p><p>"Storms get you, too?" Cas crawled under the covers Dean held up as an invitation. "I think that we should make a pact," he whispered, as he wrapped his arms around his friend, "that if we get like this, we'll tell each other, even if it's two a.m."</p><p>"My door is always open, Cas. Can I come to you, too?" Dean's head fit perfectly in the curve of Castiel's neck, and his fingers clenched in the older teen's baggy shirt, as yet another lightning strike illuminated the room. </p><p> Cas held Dean a little closer, and smelled the calming, clean scent of soap and mint on Dean, as he murmured, "Of course."</p><hr/><p>Cas woke up to Dean's gentle snoring, and felt home, like here, in his friend's arms was right where he belonged. He was falling hard for Dean fucking Winchester, and he never wanted to stop. Cas brushed his fingertips across the light scattering of freckles on Dean's cheeks, like constellations of the most beautiful kind. </p><p>Dean held him tighter, nuzzling his face into Cas' chest, where he'd fallen asleep last night. "Mmmm, Cas. Don't make me ever wake up." Dean's voice was husky in the morning, and Castiel felt himself thrilling to the tones.</p><p>"We were going to work on your car today, Dean. If you still want to..."</p><p>Dean lifted his sleepy head off of his makeshift pillow, to give him a small smile. "Course I want to, but first, coffee."</p><p>Half an hour later, Cas led Dean and Sam through the veritable maze of a salvage yard, searching for a decent enough car. Dean kept letting his hand brush against Cas' and would turn his head and smile, making Castiel's heart do the Macarena. </p><p>"Guys, this one!" Sammy was racing back to him and his brother, face split into a huge smile. "It's just around the corner!"</p><p>Dean whistled appreciatively, as soon as he saw the beauty of a '67 Chevy Impala, and he murmured, "God, she's gorgeous... Paint's still in good shape... Wow."</p><p>Cas hummed in agreement, going to look under the hood, and noticing the large amount of work this girl needed internally. "Alright, she won't run just yet, so let's push her to the barn. I'll steer, you guys in back... Ready? Go!"</p><p>Dean looked at the car as Cas pulled out the tool chest, and browsed the large selection of coolant, oil, and fluids that Baby needed to get her running again. "So, what first?"</p><p>"First we need to replace the battery, which we'll probably have to order, the engine and transmission seem to be in pretty good shape, but there's a fuck ton of rust on some of the stuff. Let's wait a bit longer on the battery, and deal with the rust." Castiel let Dean do it all himself, only giving small directions and words of encouragement here and there.</p><p>Dean barely even needed them.</p><p>"You know, you don't have to abandon your life for me, Cas." Dean muttered, as he straightened up, wiping his hands on a clean rag. He avoided his maybe-more-than-a-friend's eyes, not looking up to see the truth.</p><p>"Dean, what life? I hadn't met you yet." Castiel leaned against the Impala, smiling as Dean looked up at last. He checked his phone, and then said, "It's almost dinner time."</p><p>Bobby was waiting for them impatiently when they walked through the door, his expression serious. "Dean, I gotta ask you somethin'. Your welcome to stay, even if you say no, but I wanna know if you'd want to be my son. I'm Cas' guardian, and I can be yours, too."</p><p>Bobby shifted nervously, as Dean stared in disbelief, "Bobby, I..." A tear rolled over his cheek, and he simply nodded, too many things that he'd like to say.</p><p>He ended up throwing his arms around Bobby's waist, and hugging him tight, as he realized that this all was real. </p><p>And that family sure as hell don't end in blood.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Dean grinned at his little brother through the gap under his arm, as he had his head under Baby's hood, getting the final rusty bolt off. It was just him and Sammy in the old barn today, Cas had gotten called into work on his <em>one </em>Saturday off. Apparently some dumbass had completely jammed the slushy machine. </p><p>He missed the way his best friend - because <em>yes </em>they had progressed to best-friendship in the short month they'd known each other - he missed the way Cas could just light up the room with his smile without even trying. Yep, he was definitely in love with him, and he wouldn't tell him for the world.</p><p>Dean knew that if he told Cas about this it would change the entire dynamic of their relationship, for better or worse, and it scared the shit out of the bruised and battered teen. Things were calm, stable, and heartbreakingly good right now, but he knew he wanted desperately to say something, which meant fucking everything up. It was hopeless, his feelings towards Cas, there was no possible way he felt the same...</p><p>Or did he?</p><p>"Dean, quit overthinking and take your meds. Bobby called while you were pining." Sam held out the large pill, and the bottle of water from Dean's backpack, eyebrow raised as if he expected his older brother to deny his assertion. Dean grimaced, as he popped the foul tasting pill into his mouth and chugged the water, praying it wouldn't get stuck like it always seems to.</p><p>But hell, at least his hepatitis was being gotten rid of. That made the whole experience worth it.</p><p>"What'd you mean by overthinking, Sammy?" Dean finished the water, as Sam shrugged. "You really think Cas likes me?"</p><p>"Dean, every time he's around you he keeps doing the heart eyes thing, and it's like he's always wanting to hold your hands, and stuff." Sammy leaned against the Impala with Dean, who crossed his arms over his chest, hugging himself to keep it together. "Plus, I hear him sneak into your room at night. I know you're not doing anything, but if he doesn't like you, why would he do all that?"</p><p>"He's my best friend, Sammy, he wants to make sure I'm okay. Plus, when it storms, he gets nightmares, like I do." Dean's excuses sounded weak to his own ears, but maybe it was him seeing what he wanted to. "Sam, I <em>do </em>like Cas, as more than just a friend, but if he doesn't feel the same way... What we have... It's too precious to me to go and screw everything up like that."</p><p>"Chicken."</p><p>"Sam, I'm not a chicken, I can't lose Cas as a friend, and it's enough for me, for now. What if he doesn't like me? I can't risk it." Dean hugged himself tighter, trying to keep the fragments of his soul together. He couldn't lose Cas, no matter how deeply in love with the guy he was, Dean preferred to stay in the friend zone rather than lose him.</p><p>"Alright, alright. But when you two get together, I get to say 'I told you so'."</p>
<hr/><p>Castiel sighed in abject defeat, as the slushy machine refused all attempts of reparation. It was driving him crazy, this stupid thing! It was being difficult on purpose!</p><p>Cas gave it a good hard kick, and it suddenly shuddered back to life, earning him a sunny smile from Karen, his manager. He sighed, looking down at his food dyed hands, mottled blue, pink and purple. Well, just need to finish the shift, then he could go home, and try to muster up the courage to ask Dean to the Fourth of July cookout the town held every year.</p><p>It made him a trifle nervous, but he intended to ask just as a friend, of course. Dean deserved so much better than the broken shell of a person Cas had been, and still is. He deserved someone whole. No matter how hard he tried to get himself to believe that someone could love Dean better, his heart still told him that the sharp jagged edges of his soul was the complement to Dean's. He knew the horrors Dean had seen, lived through them, and could understand his pain. </p><p>The hardest part of this was that he wasn't aware of Dean's feelings towards him. It could - if he squinted - be viewed as a bit more than friendship the way Dean acted towards him, but what if Dean simply wanted human contact, and Castiel was available?</p><p>Finally he was able to take off the ridiculous vest, and go home, narrowly avoiding Karen, his manager who was only a year older, asking him out again. He shuddered internally as he thought of having to chose between his own orientation and his job. No matter how many times he wore Pride jewelry, even his graphic tee, loudly proclaiming him to be gay, she still hit on him. </p><p>Ugh.</p><p>Dean was just coming out of the barn after spending the day with Sam and working on Baby. Cas felt a little bit guilty for not being there to work with him, it was supposed to be their project together. Still, when Dean's face split into the biggest grin he'd ever seen, he felt his heart leap in his chest, and beat thunderously as Dean pulled him into a comfortingly firm hug.</p><p>"I missed you too, Dean. But I earned enough overtime for the battery..." Cas tucked his helmet under his arm, and ruffled Sammy's hair, before they all joined Bobby for dinner.</p>
<hr/><p>Bobby shot knowing glances at Dean and Cas, and their shy blushes as they caught one another's eyes. Damn idjits were head over heels for each other, but we're completely blind to the other's feelings. If it hadn't been so goddamn adorable, and had he not known everything would work out for the best, it would have been painful, seeing the mutual longing.</p><p>As it stood, it gave Bobby a little wider smile as Sam helped with dishes, while the two lovebirds worked on putting away the leftovers. What he wouldn't give to be sixteen with his first true crush again. Those were the days, awkward eye contact, until the dam finally burst, and the outpouring of love that could bring a grown man to tears.</p><p>Bobby gave Cas the look his ward knew well, the 'we need to talk' look. Once when Sam and Dean extracted a promise of Castiel versing the winner in the next round of Mario Kart, Cas followed Bobby to the porch, and sat next to the old man on the steps. Bobby affectionately ruffled Cas' hair, pushing him around a little, and muttering, "Idjit."</p><p>Bobby looked out at the low hanging sun, and the wisps of clouds. "Cas, if you really think you're in love with Dean, it's alright. I might be a grouchy old bastard, but I can see you and him. I'm not blind."</p><p>"I was going to ask if he wants to go to the cookout tomorrow with me. And see where things go from there." Cas nervously played with his left earlobe, massaging the plug to remove the build up. "You think he likes me back?"</p><p>Bobby just gave him a look, and his ward grinned, clearing his throat and patting his shoulder, as Bobby said, "Go get 'im, tiger."</p>
<hr/><p>"Dean," Cas muttered through his teeth, as he mashed the buttons on the controller, desperately trying to beat Toad. Dean was of course Mario, Cas had chosen Yoshi. "Dean, do you want to come with me to the town cookout? I just thought it would be fun..."</p><p>Dean became so distracted, he drove off the edge of the rainbow path, and he turned to stare at him, looking stunned. Cas paused the game, leaning against the couch, and his mouth curving up into a hesitant smile. </p><p>"I would love to, Cas. It's a date. I mean - Not a <em>date</em> date, but I just..."</p><p>Cas chuckled, climbing into his lap and sitting between the younger teen's knees, snuggling like they did in the bubble of their bedrooms, except in the living room. And of course, neither of them were having a nightmare... He rested his head next to Dean's, then thoroughly destroying him and winning the Cup, and of course bragging rights, but that was just a little bonus.</p><p>And tommorow, he'd tell him. He had to.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Chapter 6</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Cas opened his eyes to the bright sunlight streaming through his window, and thought, <em>This is it. I'm going to tell Dean how I feel today.</em> Nervous butterflies filled his stomach, as he pulled on a pair of comfy jeans and an old, soft, <em>Story of the Year</em> tee, excited and anxious all at the same time. Dean was in the bathroom when Castiel got out of his bedroom, so he 'patiently' waited at the door, grinning like a madman.</p><p>"Morning sunshine." Dean seemed to be in the same boat as Cas, his face broken into a huge smile, and he couldn't figure out what to do with his hands. "What are you doing?"</p><p>"Waiting to pee, and then we're going to go to the cookout. Remember?" Cas slipped around Dean, and said as he closed the door, "Dress comfortably, it lasts until midnight!"</p>
<hr/><p>Dean gripped Cas' waist a little bit tighter than he needed to, holding him close, as he tried to stay on the back of his friend's motorcycle. It was exhilarating, he would give Cas that, the way there was nothing between you and the sky, but Dean preferred the safety of cars.</p><p>The town square was decked out in patriotic red white and blue, with game booths and a huge grill. Picnic tables and chairs were arranged haphazardly in the small patch of grass, with lanterns on poles scattered around, creating an idyllic small town vibe. Dean set his helmet on the seat next to Cas' and followed him to the drinks table, gazing around at the townsfolk, it was oddly... perfect.</p><p>"Coke?" Cas asked, pulling out a couple bucks for the sodas. Dean cracked open the ice cold bottle, and looked around for something Cas would like him to win in one of the carnival like games. </p><p>"Hey, Cas, see that bee?" Dean pointed over at the huge stuffed insect, and his friend nodded eagerly. "I'ma go and win it for you." Dean let Cas grab his hand excitedly, his crush practically hovering in the air like a balloon. Dean found he couldn't keep the grin off of his face, even if he wanted to. He loved seeing Castiel this happy, because this guy sure as hell deserved it.</p><p>Born from a long history of hustling air hockey at the local arcade, Dean approached the carnival game with a hesitant air, and Cas caught on instantly, playing the eager and confident boyfriend. Oldest play in the book. "Honey, please, I know you can do it...." Cas put on a pouty face, and Dean tried to hide the way his knees went a little weak when he heard Cas' pet name.</p><p>"Alright, babe, I hope you have enough cash, I suck at these games..." Dean pulled out a five, gnawing on his lower lip and studying the obstacle between his best friend and the object of his happiness. It was stupidly simple, just tossing a baseball into a bushel basket, but there was a definite catch.</p><p>See, Dean knew that if he tried to simply toss the ball in, it would bounce right back out, from the upward  angle. Using the same knowledge, Dean figured if he could ricochet the ball off the upper lip, it would stay in... Probably.</p><p>"Alright, kid just gotta get the ball in the basket, five bucks for five balls." The zit faced college boy took Dean's five, and nodded, pulling out a small bin of baseballs.</p><p>"How many for the bee?" Dean asked, darting his eyes to the plushie creature and then to Cas. "Cas really likes bees."</p><p>Dean wrapped his arm around his friend's waist, leaning their heads together and making doe eyes at the worker, who rolled his eyes and muttered, "Three."</p><p>That gave Dean two practice shots, then he'd have to make every one after. "Wish me luck, babe."</p><p>The only thing hard about it, it seemed, was making it look like he sucked. It was actually pretty easy to bounce the ball in, and Dean made four of the five, successfully winning the large stuffed bee, and also a kiss. Dean's heart was thundering in his ears, and he felt the rising blush creep up his neck as Cas smiled softly and tugged him to the nearest table. The kiss had felt nowhere close to fake and it made his heart rate shoot up, and his already weak knees tremble.</p><p>Dean felt like he was having an out of body experience, as Castiel sat down, and he took the seat next to him, running on autopilot as his mind soared off to cloud nine. "Dean, I..." Cas played with their intertwined fingers, nibbling on his lip, and letting his knee brush against Dean's beneath the table.</p><p>Cas turned his prize's cartoony face away, and stared at a small mole on his wrist, still fidgeting. "I don't want to lose you, Dean, but I can't pretend anymore." Cas breathed out shakily, unshed tears glistening on his dark lashes, and a quaking quality to his words.</p><p>Dean looked into the cerulean orbs, drowning in the oceans of emotion, and nodded, saying, "I can't either, Cas. I didn't think you'd felt it, though. And I couldn't fuck us up." Dean swallowed against the lump in his throat, adding, "You're too important to me." Dean pulled their hands to his mouth, brushing his lips against Cas' scarred knuckles with a tender and nervous smile.</p><p>Castiel let out a choked sob, and buried his face in Dean's shoulder, wrapping his free arm around Dean's waist, and gasping as he was pulled closer by Dean's strong arm. Dean pressed a kiss to his hair, and revelled in the fact that Cas felt it too.</p>
<hr/><p>Castiel laid in the grass twining his hand in Dean's, and grinning like a fool, as they waited for the fireworks to start. Images of their day together swam before his eyes, as he stared at Dean's smile. Sam and Bobby had made it to the show, and neither one of them were surprised to see Dean give him a chaste kiss on the cheek. </p><p>Sam simply stuck out his tounge, adding, "I told you so."</p><p>Dean had mussed his little brother's hair, and Bobby broke up the playful scuffle, and called all three of his kids an idjit. Cas thought there was no better word in the English language.</p><p>The first firework made Dean jump, and curl into Castiel's side, trembling. Cas realized that this had been a bad idea, his own heart was racing a little with memories of gunshots, and he'd never thought of what Dean might have gone through.</p><p>Cas pulled him close, and whispered, "You are safe. You are loved. Dean, he's never going to hurt you. I'm here."</p><p>"He used to shoot handguns in the backyard. He said he knew how to hide a body, so no one could ever find my corpse." Dean's hands gripped Cas' waist, and slowly, Castiel calmed his boyfriend, easing him away from the memories.</p><p>"Dean, I'm sorry, I didn't know about that. I should have.... Come on, let's go home, and I'll hold you, all night if I have to. I want you to feel safe." Cas pressed a kiss to Dean's forehead, as he looked up, then another firework went off, and his eyes reflected the glowing embers as they trailed downward. His mouth opened in a small gasp of wonder, and he looked back at him, shaking his head.</p><p>"That was beautiful. Please, we can stay. Just keep holding me, and I'll be fine." Dean looked back up at the sky, as another firework went off, and he let out an exhilarated laugh, when it took the shape of a smiley face.</p><p>Castiel sat up, and pulled Dean's face to his, locking their mouths together, and he poured everything he couldn't find the words for into the kiss. Dean's hands carded through his hair, and he hesitantly swiped his tounge over Cas' lower lip, earning a little tounge action in return.</p><p>The fireworks paled in comparison to the sparks flying between the two teens, as they both had the first true kiss of their lives. Dean didn't count the ones with Benny, because it sure as hell never made him feel like this.</p><p>This was perfect.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Chapter 7</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Dean groggily opened his eyes when he felt the gentle hands massaging his scalp suddenly stop, and he nudged his boyfriend's hands, opening his eyes to look up from Cas' lap. "I was 'lmost asleep." </p><p>Cas chuckled softly, resuming petting Dean's hair, and softly humming as they relaxed under the old oak tree in the yard. Cas leaned his head against the rough bark of their tree, looking up at the late July sunlight filtering through the leaves. Cas had never felt more at peace with his life, now that he was Dean's. God, it felt so good to say that. He was Dean's boyfriend, and he was always going to be Dean's.</p><p>He just knew, deep in his soul, that no other love could eclipse this, no other person could have a bond to him anywhere near as profound as the bond he shared with Dean Winchester. When they were sitting on the park bench in the town square a few days ago, a middle aged woman commented that every teenager felt the same. It wouldn't last, in other words.</p><p>Dean laughed in her face, quipping that they had never been like the other teenagers, having had to grow up in seconds. </p><p>It still made him smile every time he thought of the look on her face.</p><p>"Dean?"</p><p>His sleepy boyfriend cracked open one of his eyes. "Yeah, Cas?"</p><p>"I love you. I just wanted you to know."</p><p>"I love you too, baby." Dean's smile was blinding as he twisted his head to press a kiss to Castiel's palm, then settled back into his lap, sleepy once more. "Cas. Do you ever think about sex? I'm just curious... I... I don't really have a lot of good experiences with all of that..."</p><p>"Dean, I'm asexual, but that doesn't mean I don't love you. I just don't ever really <em>need</em> sex. And it means I will <em>never </em>hate you for having bad connotations to sex, honey, because I do, too." Cas kept up his petting Dean's hair, soothing the both of them. He knew that his asexuality was brought on by his past, Dean's too, and maybe it made them perfect for each other.</p><p>Because neither of them would want the other for something they couldn't give.</p><p>"Is there a word for wanting romantic relationships, but not sexual ones?" Dean was back to being fully awake, his big emerald eyes looking up at his boyfriend. Cas could see the million questions bouncing around in Dean's head, and smiled as he got a little more comfortable.</p><p>"It's called your romantic alignment. I'm homoromantic. It's simply me wanting romantic relationships with men, but not desiring the sexual aspect. There's biromantic, aromantic, and all of the rest." Castiel grinned a little sheepishly, adding, "I may or may not have been googling a couple years ago, when I got lonely."</p><p>"Cas, I don't think anyone could be better for me than you." Dean sighed, sitting up, and giving Cas a soft kiss on his shoulder, as he leaned into his boyfriend's side. </p><p>"Ditto. I have a feeling we'd be in love even without our pasts." Cas held Dean close, as they just simply talked. Things they thought about, things they wanted to do with their lives... Everything and nothing.</p><p>Cas never wanted this to change.</p>
<hr/><p>Bobby was waiting for the two teens when they finally got back into the house, and he nodded towards the living room. Dean felt his stomach drop to his toes, and his palms start to sweat, as he prayed it was good news. Cas held him tighter when they sat next to Sam on the couch.</p><p>Dean's little brother shrugged when they had a silent conversation. He didn't know what was going on, either.</p><p>"Boys, don't get all nervous." Bobby ran his hand over his balding head, smoothing his hair before putting his ratty trucker hat back on. "I just want to tell you your dad plead guilty in court today, Jody called, and he got twenty years."</p><p>Dean sagged against the couch, sinking into the cushions, as he realized it was over. Pretty soon his Hep C treatment would be finished, and the last time to that fucking bastard would be gone. "Thank you..." he whispered to whoever was listening up there. </p><p>It was a miracle.</p><p>"Of course there's a few things that need sorting out, but once I get back to the courthouse, Dean, Sam, you'll officially be my kids..." Bobby looked nervous when he said that, and Dean turned his head back to the old man who had been more of a father to him in the two months he'd known him than John had ever been. "If you still want that."</p><p>"Bobby,  we definitely want you to be our dad. You're the closest one we've ever known." Dean cracked a smile, as he saw his relief. Bobby had actually thought they might have said no. "Right, Sammy?"</p><p>The cheeky little shit had the nerve to go, "Duh." He softened it a little bit by adding, "You're the best, Bobby. <em>Obviously</em> we haven't changed our minds."</p><p>"You have three kids now Bobby, are you sure you're ready for that?" Cas grinned, then looked over to Dean, and kissed his cheek, adding, "And two of them are in love with each other..."</p><p>"Don't make me think about it, Cas. What the hell have I gotten in to?" Bobby chuckled, not meaning it in the slightest. He would never get rid of them, they were as much his kids as if he'd had them from babies.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Chapter 8</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Happy Pride month! </p><p>Here's an extra chapter!</p><p>🌈❤️🧡💛💚💙💜🌈</p><p>All the gayness.</p><p>Oh, and Sioux Falls, South Dakota, is more like in the show, as in, a small town, not a lot of people... I was unaware it was the like, second (?) Biggest city in that state...</p><p>¯\_(ツ)_/¯ what can I say, I don't ever leave my house, let alone my state.....</p><p>P.S. trigger warning. Slight homophobia from a random stranger. Don't worry, Cas kisses it better. ; )</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Dean hesitantly put the key in Baby's ignition, having stayed up late last night finishing up the last piece of work she needed. Cas ordered the new battery two weeks ago, and finally, his girl was done. And now, with his learner's permit, he was taking Sammy and his boyfriend to the nearest big city, for a bit of early August fun.</p><p>"Dean, I bet you four dollars and a blue feather that I can drink a whole slushy without getting a brain freeze, but if I win, you tell me what we're doing." Sammy had no idea what they were doing today, same as Cas. But, as they kept pestering him, bit by bit Dean lost his will to keep them in the dark.</p><p>"Alright, if I tell you, promise you won't freak out." Dean glared at Cas next to him, knowing that his boyfriend was the one more likely to cause damage with his reaction. He was closer. And louder. </p><p>Cas put one of his hands up, crossing his heart with the other. Dean grinned, and just before he turned into town, he merged into the interstate. Cas' eyes went wide, thinking of what he could be driving them to, and Dean smirked.</p><p>"We're going to the zoo."</p><hr/><p>Dean pulled out his backpack of snacks, sunscreen, and drinks from the trunk. He'd stowed it in there while Cas was in the shower, and Sammy was eating breakfast. Cas looked surprised, but Dean shrugged, saying he'd been planning this for a week. Sam needed a child leash, the way he wanted to wander off, and Dean sighed.</p><p>He loved his family. He loved his family. He loved his family.</p><p> Dean hooked his fingers in Sam's collar, pulling him back, as he was about to go off on his own. "Alright, Sammy, I promise, we'll see every animal, but you have to stick with me and Cas. Deal?"</p><p>Sammy's eyes were wide, and he was practically <em>vibrating,</em> as he nodded. Cas ruffled Sam's hair, and accepted the still halfway frozen water bottle from Dean, gulping down about half of the liquid. </p><p>"And we all need sunscreen. No objections." Luckily Dean had gotten them the easy to use spray, so in less than two minutes, the group were ready to go in. Cas refused to let Dean spend the small amount of cash he had from odd jobs around town on their ridiculously expensive tickets, and he resolved to but Cas a souvenir. Maybe one for Sam, too, if he didn't run off.</p><p>"Alright, Samwich, which section do you want first? I'm a big fan of the penguin exhibit in the middle to cool off, and either the Asian cats, or the African mammals first." Cas glanced over at Dean, looking for the love of his life's approval.  "I hear they have a snow leopard..."</p><p>"Let's do the cats first. I think it'd be cool to see an actual tiger," Dean's eyes glimmered, as he thought of the fact he and Sam were in an actual zoo. He'd never been to one before, the closest he'd come to a wildlife encounter was when he almost hit a Canadian goose on his bike a few winters ago. He could tell Cas figured it out, though, when he started to snap pictures of him every chance he could.</p><p>"Hey, guys, did you know giraffes have the same number of bones in their necks as humans? They're just a lot bigger." Sam stopped his rattling off of animal facts, when he saw the 'feed the giraffes' sign. "We have to feed them. Guys.... Real giraffes."</p><p>"Alright, it's ten bucks." Dean crouched down, bringing himself down to Sam's level. "You can feed the giraffe, or I can buy you something from the gift shop. Not both." Dean waited, even though his hamstrings were killing him, until his little brother made up his mind.</p><p>"I wanna feed the giraffe. Please, Dean."</p><p>Cas kept up a constant stream of picture taking as the three of them were escorted out to the platform, and Sam was given a large branch with leaves on it. It was the huge smile on Sammy's face that had Dean tearing up, as they finished the circuit of enclosures, and arrived at the souvenir stand.</p><p>A bunch of moms with whining, bratty kids were crowded around the shop, and Dean had Sam wait over by the fence, so he could get Cas a gift. His adorable boyfriend held his hand, until they got a few dirty looks from several of the women. </p><p>Dean smirked, and swiftly pulled Cas into a heated kiss, hands slipping into his back pockets, and didn't pull away. When they finally broke for air, he looked around, finding most of the moms gone except for one. She looked <em>pissed.</em> </p><p>Good.</p><p>"You have a problem, ma'am?" Dean asked, his expression cold, as he kept his right hand in Cas' pocket, but otherwise disengaged. "I'm just waiting to buy my boyfriend a souvenir..."</p><p>"You're disgusting. Keep your filthy actions away from the children." She spat, turning, and storming away.</p><p>Dean removed his hand, but Castiel wrapped his arms around him, pulling him in for a kiss. This one wasn't filled with fake passion, but it <em>was</em> filled with comforting words between their lips, as Cas reassured him. "Don't listen to her," he murmured, "I love you and it's not wrong."</p><p>Dean pulled away, resting his forehead on Cas', shakily breathing his air, and tasting the iced coffee they had shared. "I love you, Castiel Enoch Novak."</p><p>Cas smiled, caressing Dean's sweet face, and wiped away the tears. Blue eyes looked into green, and told Dean everything he ever needed to hear. "I know."</p><p>He got the laugh he wanted, and the added teasing for making a Star Wars reference. It was worth it. Dean was smiling again.</p><p>But knowing their state, this probably won't be a single isolated incident, and he was dreading highschool, and not being able to make it okay for his boyfriend. Cas picked out a small koala from the stand, and resolved to live in the moment.</p><p>His time with Dean didn't need to be complicated by worries of the coming days. Right now was perfect, and that was what mattered.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Just a note...</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>A few gentle reminders...</p><ol>
<li>There is a sequel to this, <em>To Share the Pain,</em> and it's been completed.</li>
<li>This is a series. There are, at the moment, six individual segments, and I recommend reading them in order. I have a feeling some of ya's aren't aware of this...</li>
<li>More of a note than anything, but, I <em>love </em>comments and kudos. More than cake. Thanks to everyone who left a note or little blip to show the love.</li>
</ol><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hope you enjoy the fic, and comments or constructive criticism is always welcome.</p><p>:) Typewrittencurlie.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>